Quest of the Artifacts
As the Aftermath of Season Three of Mammoth Supremacy´s YouTube series THE LEGENDS OF CHIMA, Quest of the Artifacts is an upcoming Season Finale Special that will conclude Season Three and is to release sometime this December before Christmas. Mammoth Supremacy 55 has uploaded a sneak preview of the first 4 minutes of the special to his Instagram page. Sneak Preview: https://www.instagram.com/media/B5ZHvkzpFyT Plot Since all of CHIMA´s greatest heroes are now gone and the Ice Clan has unleased the Cave Bears, the God of Fire depends on the people of CHIMA to search for 4 artifacts scattered across the land of CHIMA; those being a Chestplate, a Sword, a Spear, and a Trident. All can be combined with any of the elements to vanquish enemies that are using the opposing element. (Fire to Water/Ice, Ice/Water to Fire, Air to Earth, and/or Earth to Air, as examples) Lavertus is assigned to Wolf Pack territory to search for the Sword, where he also meets Fangar´s son Stealthor, Commander Deka is assigned to the Jungles to find the Armor, where he meets Captain Ice, a new character made for the Special. Razar reprises his appearance, finally, after being last seen sometime in Season One, to search the Dead Lands to find the Spear. He is then captured by Vultures and put into the detention block of an Ice Fort commanded by General Erut. The God of Fire helps Razar escape and get the Spear back. After that, the New Mutiny still fights Lieutenant Sa´rek and Khan´s Sabertooths. The Crocodiles receive help from the Wolves and Xagar pursues Sa´rek. Sa´rek accidentally drives off a cliff, with Xagar to presume him dead and for the battle to end sooner. He is then met by the God of Fire, who has Xagar go into the Boggy Depths of the Swamps to find the Trident. There, Xagar encounters some of the Cave Bears. Meanwhile, in the Ice Fort, the Guards inform General Erut that Razar is gone as is the Spear. He is outraged by this and demands Fangar that the entire Ice Clan finally raid the Lion Temple, the last step in the conquering of CHIMA. Xagar makes it to the Lion Temple and is briefly confronted by Lavertus, as Xagar had been a notorious enemy of CHIMA, but Lavertus stands down. The Ice Clan makes it to the Lion Temple and a battle rages on. The Ice Clan has Sabertooth and Mammoth mechs, Fangar himself is leading the assault along with his son, Stealthor. Erut is also a major leader of the assault, and even Captain Ice is in it. Help from other Clans of CHIMA arrive. Commander Deka and Captain Ice fight eachother, with Deka killing Captain Ice. The Ice Clan unleashes the Cave Bears, who eventually bring a gruesome death to Hudson, who boldy fights in defense of CHIMA. Sa´rek is in the battle, too, which shocks Xagar to see. Xagar is filled with rage and hatred for Sa´rek, and fights his hardest to kill him. Xagar kills Sa´rek out of revenge for Cragger, but is killed with a Swarm Bore Launcher at the hands of General Erut. Razar then shoots the Bore Launcher out of his hand and the two fight eachother. Lavertus controls a Lion battle tank to defend the Temple, and goes into a Mech-fight with Stealthor, who controls a Sabertooth mech. The Sabertooth mech is destroyed in the mech battle, killing Stealthor. Esheelal, meanwhile, is eventually killed by Razar. Fangar is outraged that his second in command and his son have both been killed, so he takes the battle to a personal level. He and Lavertus fight to the death inside the Lion Temple, using CHI and fighting the most brutal duel ever. The God of Fire prepares to unleash a Great Illumination with the Artifacts. Lavertus is knocked down and about to be killed by Fangar until the Illumination is unleashed, wiping out Fangar and all that remains of his army. Lavertus declares that the Dark Ages of CHIMA have begun.